freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Curious That klasky csupo ripoff that was made on Vyond
Factor de miedo Editar sección Fondo blanco: Ninguno Punto: Ninguno a bajo para la versión fugitiva. El punto se escapa de la pantalla será llegar a algunas personas, y baja a media para la versión de humo, porque el humo puede coger una vista de guardia. Graffiti: De bajo a medio. La música y el graffiti pondrán a algunas personas fuera. Sin embargo. Este es uno de los favoritos de muchos. Robot / Red Leer: De bajo a pesadilla. El rojo lee parece algo derecho de una pesadilla, y el resto del logotipo es al azar y disjointed. Los niños probablemente encontrarán el logotipo de la pesadilla-inducir (aunque algunos pueden encontrarlo gracioso), aunque los adultos podrían encontrar simplemente molesto (eso es lo que usted piensa.) Película / Red Leído: Alto a la pesadilla, la animación aún peor y Red Read mirándonos y sonriendo como si logró algo es una visión aún más inquietante incluyendo él se ve aún más realista que de costumbre. El fondo negro y la transición inesperada de los créditos a la insignia es también otra razón por la cual esta variante es incluso más asustadiza. El factor de miedo es menor para aquellos que esperaban esto y / o no se asustan con el logotipo normal. 2002-2005 Red Read: Medio a pesadilla, esta versión incluye un 20% más amigable Splaat, algunos pueden encontrarlo aburrido, Splaat es más alejado que la versión normal. Todavía Versión: Ninguno, ya que salta Splaat en conjunto, lo que hace que sea mucho menos miedo para aquellos que tienen miedo de la insignia normal. 2003 Logotipo de Rooster: De bajo a medio. El canto del gallo puede sobresaltar más de unos pocos, de lo contrario sencillamente inofensivo y una mejora sobre el logotipo anterior. Este es quizás el mejor logotipo de C-P de lejos. Trivia Editar sección Curiosamente, el logotipo de CP Red Read apareció en las primeras emisiones de un episodio de SpongeBong "Sea Weed" desde el 10 de mayo de 2002. El error fue corregido posteriormente en 2006 cuando fue reemplazado por el logo de United Hashbrick Pictures. , Continuando con estos Strange Events, el logo de CP Red Read también aparece después de los créditos de Nick Ashby en lugar del logo de A Glever Production en los eventos nocturnos The Greeny Channel del canal Greeny. El logotipo de CP Red Read también aparece después del final onja BFDI En Nickbob, desde el 31 de julio de 2016 En el episodio piloto de los Blueberrys salvajes, el logotipo de Graffiti tiene el Robot Jingle. Galería Editar sección Imágenes de Curious Pictures Instantánea 93 Fotos curiosas de pesadilla roja Leer Fotos de Red Read And Curious logo Red Lea de Curious Pictures Snapshot 2409 Instantánea 94 Instantánea 98 Instantánea 97 Fotos curiosas tiene un color equivocado? Instantánea 101 Curious Pictures tiene un color equivocado? Pero su verde y reflejado Curious Pictures Antiguo Logotipo Añadir una foto a esta galería Fan-Arts Editar sección 169000799 144x108 168246106 154936040 144x108 154922253 144x108 160492074 144x108 163309050 Añadir una foto a esta galería Mira si te atreves Categorías: Logos de Fanmade Curioso serutcip avi Logos que asustan a la señorita Michelle Logos que no podían asustarme Pesadilla Clasificada Logos Logos que asustan Comet LeRange Logos que asustan SpongeBob Scary Logos Wiki Logos que te hace matar el logotipo extremadamente miedo y luego obtener rickrolled Logos que no asustan Teletubbies Killer Logos Super logos de miedo Logos que contienen ojos Logos de boca Logos que, manos abajo, me asustan (Keegan) más. Logotipos de la mano Flying Chaos Emerald Logotipos estáticos que asustan a Ruby (BFDIA) Logotipos que asustan Bombilla (Insanidad Inanimada) Logotipos Rojos Logotipos de texto blanco Logotipos de Splaat Face Logotipos que asombran a Hermione Granger Logos que asustan Klasky Csupo Klasky Logos de juegos de video Logotipos SSF Logotipos Dot "Logos que asustan a Battle for Dream Island Characters". Signos de interrogación Logos que asustan a los logos Logos que asustan a los logotipos de Woody (BFDI) Logos que asustan a los logotipos de Carly Rideout Asustar a Peter Griffin Hola klasky Gran bisabuelo de Csupo Logos Eso me molesta Parody Logos Logos falsos Robot Logos Logos que no podían asustar a Bob Larry y Junior Logos que Splaat siempre ve en la televisión y hace parodias de ella Logos que Courage the Cowardly Dog odia Santo ROBLOXIAN Logotipos que asustan a Bob Esponja Logos que asustan a Xgamer Logos que asustan a Gumball Watterson Adiós a Cruel World Logos que asustan a Tommy Pickles Logos Que asustan a Jimmy Neutron Logos que asustan a Timmy Turner Timiones de Timmylogo Logos que me hacen lanzar mi computadora a través de la ventana Logos Scary Logos que asustan Logos Woody Que asustan a los logotipos de Baby Bop que asustan a Lincoln Loud Logos que asustan a Barney Logos que asustan a Ed Edd N Eddy Logos que asustan a Apple ( Inanimate Insanity) Logos que asustan a Apple (Apple jacks) Logos que asustan a CinnaMon (Apple Jacks) Logos que son similares a Klasky Csupo Feel Bad Inc. Candidatos a la eliminación Elmo piensa que esto es un ESTÚPIDO O Quiero morir Douchebag páginas Bastard páginas Category:Fanmade Logos Category:Curious serutcip avi Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that makes you kill the extremely scary logo and then get rickrolled Category:Logos that not scare Teletubbies Category:Killer Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Logos that contain eyes Category:Mouth Logos Category:Logos that, hands down, scare me (Keegan) the most. Category:Hand Logos Category:Flying Chaos Emerald Category:Static Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare Lightbulb (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Red Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Splaat Category:Face Logos Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Klasky Csupo Category:Klasky Csupo Logos Category:Video Game Logos Category:SSF Logos Category:Dot logos Category:"Logos that scare Battle for Dream Island Characters" Categories Category:Logo. Category:Question mark Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Carly Rideout Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Hello klasky Csupo's great great grandbrother Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Parody Logos Category:Fake logos Category:Robot Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Splaat always sees on TV and makes parodies of it Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hates Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scares spongebob Category:Logos that scares Xgamer Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Logos that make me throw my computer through the window Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that Scare Woody Category:Logos that scare Baby Bop Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Barney Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Apple (Inanimate Insanity) Category:Logos that scare Apple (Apple jacks) Category:Logos that scare CinnaMon (Apple Jacks) Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Feel Bad Inc. Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Elmo thinks this is a STUPID O Category:I want to die Category:Douchebag pages Category:Bastard pages Category:Spanish Logos Category:Useless Spam